Extraordinarily Charmed
by Lollipopdiego
Summary: For Valentine's Day, cheeky James Potter asks Lily Evans out on a date. They visit the mouth-watering sweet shop, take a romantic stroll in the snow, and in the end, she says the afternoon has been extraordinarily charming. Lily/James one-shot


A/N: This was supposed to be published yesterday for Valentine's Day, but I had a test to study for. So here it is! Hope you enjoy. (:

Hooray, my first Harry Potter fanfiction! This is my absolute favourite pairing. Shout out to **WeasleyWannabe** if she ever sees this because she's my motivation for writing them. What a great author! Check her out if you have no idea who she is.

* * *

><p><strong>Extraordinarily Charmed<strong>

"Oi, Evans!" James Potter suddenly dashes across the corridor when Lily Evans comes into view. After she fails to immediately turn around, he yells, "Evans!" There's a huge grin spread across his face, obviously unable to conceal his excitement.

The boy he ditched, Remus Lupin, shakes his head in disapproval. "Good luck, Prongs," he mutters, aware of Lily Evan's spiteful attitude. He turns to head towards his next class.

On the other hand, James' mates turn their heads. When they see him running towards Lily, they grin. "You go, James!" says a fifth-year boy. The people beside him agree and exchange high fives. "You're going to get her!"

Another girl rolls her eyes after he sprints past her. "I wish James Potter would ask me out," she jealously tells her friend. With that said, she glances behind to check James' progress. What a lucky girl Lily Evans is! The one and only charming James Potter is pursuing _her_.

"H-hey, Evans!" When James catches up with Lily, cheeks flushed, some people laugh. It's no surprise that James is going for a girl; he does every once in a while. But this girl in particular, is one he has been infatuated with for the past month.

Around his friends, he has not been able to shut his mouth. Lily Evans this, Lily Evans that. Oh, have you seen Lily Evans' hair today? It's extremely radiant! Lily Evans got an O in Charms! By golly, how does she do that? It went on and on and on.

The only reason he hasn't asked her out sooner is because she has a reputation for harshly rejecting boys. James heard that Lily has gone to such extent of dumping fiery curry down trousers or shoving sugared cupcakes in faces. Those were the ones that wouldn't leave her alone.

And Merlin, if Lily declines James, he will _not _leave her alone.

Lily Evans smiles, expecting him to continue. Her radiant red waves fall in cascades over her shoulders. In the wintery sunlight, it is luscious and shiny. He wonders what it looks like in the summer. He also wonders how it would feel to touch it.

Clearing his throat, James fumbles with his history books. Why did there have to be so many? Supporting the thick bindings with his arms, he gives her a cheeky smile. "Are you planning anything for Valentine's Day?"

"Nope!" Lily cheerfully says. The immediate and non-regrettable response encourages James. The fourteen-year-old sharply turns a corner. Startled, James follows. At the speed this woman is going, he must look like a puppy dog trailing after his owner. "How about you?" She sounds completely clueless of James' intentions.

"No," James quickly replies. "That's why I'm asking you." Before she can say anything, he adds, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me on Valentine's." His heart is pounding. Please don't say no, please don't say no.

For a second, he thinks for a terrifying moment that she will. But instead, Lily widely smiles. "Brilliant!" she exclaims, hugging her own books to her chest. At first, James is surprised. But then it turns into joy as she says, "I'll meet you there!" Her cheeks are tinged rose.

Dreamily, James wanders to History class. He's unable to concentrate for the rest of the day, head filling with fantasies with a daze.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" inquires Sirius Black, James' best mate. He eyes James with a quizzed expression as he slips on a woolly coat. "Have you got a date?" Last time he checked, James was single, without interest in a particular lady, and about to spend the day with Sirius.<p>

"With Lily Evans!" James proudly announces, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Deciding that his hair seems a little too tidy, he runs a slender hand through his thick strands. "Can you believe it, Sirius?" Goofily he spins on his heel and tells him, "It's going to be great!"

"Right," Sirius says a little dryly. He's lounged on the bed, obviously not very caring about James and his relationship. "How could I forget?"

James hums to his reflection in the mirror as he continues to get prepared. Intuition tells him that this date will be absolutely successful. They'll walk hand in hand on Hogmeade's beautiful snowy streets and have a joyous time! He can picture it all. Maybe he'll even be granted with a swift kiss in the end. "Wish me luck, Sirius!"

Suddenly, Sirius' mood changes to encouraging as he claps a hand on his back. "Well, so be it." He shrugs, carefree about the situation about his friend ditching him on Valentine's Day. "Good luck, James."

* * *

><p>"Hullo, Lily!" James greets his date, casually leaning against the shop door with that annoyingly adorable smile. He runs his fingers through the stresses of his dark hair once more, hoping that he would seem a little presentable.<p>

He's immediately awed by her sparkling hair and her fitted attire of a hoodie and skinny jeans. Damn, why does she always have to be so perfect?

Then there's him in baggy jeans and a simple white t-shirt. The best thing he convinced himself he's good at is pulling pranks on the non-observant people. How can he ever compare himself to Lily Evans?

"Hi James." Lily's teeth are glittery. She doesn't know she impact she has on him.

Furiously blushing, James stares at his palms. What's happening? James rarely blushed. He supposes that Lily Evans is an exception. She lights up a bulb in him that has been flickering for many years. He wonders if the feelings are mutual.

"Where are we going?" She cuts into his dreamy thoughts. For a few moments, he stares at her blankly, and then snaps back into reality.

"Ah." James has already thought this through. First, he gestures inside the sweet shop. Already numerous students are eying the sweets and trying to decide which delicacy to purchase. He can see the hunger in their eyes. Quite fortunately, his stomach is beginning to growl as well.

In the sweet shop, choices ranged from tangy lollipops lingering on tongues and creamy cakes so smooth that the teeth can't bear to sink into the velvet texture. If Lily Evans doesn't enjoy the place, he has no idea what will. In the few visits he's made to this shop, he's already fallen in love with it.

"Or," he quickly adds, "we can grab a butter beer." The way he says it makes the topic sound lame and without fun compared to the candy shop, so he shrugs. "We can do whatever you like," James smoothly reminds.

To his surprise, Lily grabs his hands. Her small fingers warm his in the fringed weather biting their pale skin. She exchanges a stunning smile with James. "The sweet shop it is, then," she decides, pulling him along. Their hands melt like puzzle pieces fitting together. James can't help but notice how right it feels.

The door easily slides open as the couple steps inside. A golden shimmering bell dangling above shakes in excitement. The clear lively tone rings throughout the shop. Cheers sound out from all ends of the building. Children are avidly running around the place, poking at the preciously wrapped desserts and sampling the carefully chosen chews.

Then there's the laughter. It's so loud that for a few moments, James winces. Even in the common room, the first years are not as disrupting. Smiles are spreading on all faces, hollers bouncing across the crowded area like there is no tomorrow.

Explosions of colours reach their eyes. Startled by the sudden change of vision, James grips on Lily's hands as his head spins. The floors are in dizzying swirling patterns of sunshine orange and hot pink. Walls are covered with a rich lime green splashed with complementary polka dots. Ceilings are of overwhelming sky azure, the brilliant shade hurting his sight.

In his nose wafts the syrupy scents of the shop. He can sense the crunchy juice of crisp, sugared fruit under his watering tongue and sharp, steaming peppermint cocoa heating the room. The cheery creamy chocolate frogs spring about the building, nimbly slipping from snatching hands. Pumpkin pastries are being pulled straight out of the oven, fresh and full of bursting flavour.

And bloody hell, he craves for it all.

"Sorry," he apologizes, releasing her hand. He figures he's been holding onto it for a little too long, but immediately regrets this when a flash of disappointment crosses her face. She attempts to conceal it with a smile. James returns it. "I don't come here often," he explains, then averts his gaze to briefly observe his surroundings in awe.

"Oh?" Lily tilts her head to the side.

"Me and my mates usually..." Realizing his betraying mistake, he trails off. Most of the time, people complained about James and his friends pulling pranks. He's sure Lily is included in that group. "Yeah. Never mind."

"Make trouble," Lily says with a definite nod. Her face softens, glad he told the truth. "I know,"

James decides to take his slim chances. Swiftly planting a castle kiss on her rubicund cheeks, he says, "Not today, Lily." She gives him a look of confused, and he says, "I'm not going to make trouble with you."

Lily flushes a deeper red, hugging her sweater around her chest. In her radiant emerald eyes is embarrassment of being kissed. And out of all people that had to kiss her, it was bloody James Potter... "Would you like to buy a butter beer here instead?" she inquires.

Turning, James sees the golden spin of churning butter beer by the counter. He can't wipe the grin off his face. "Anytime."

* * *

><p>They end their respectable date by strolling hand in hand through the thick snow. The glistening power sinks under heavy feet. From the sun blessed sky, drops of fluffy snow scatter within the bustling village. Their grasp tightens as the first few splats land on their unconcealed skin. With one look, they begin laughing.<p>

"You look beautiful in the snow," James tells her. It dusts her thick attire like pocket lint. It's like white coconut shavings against her mess of crimson hair. Teasingly, he reaches out a hand to twirl her ringlets. They curl under his fingers, silky strands falling on her shoulders.

The snowflakes swirl around the happy couple. It dissolves into the material of their sweaters, lingering moist disappearing in a matter of seconds. Hands twined and arms pressed together, Lily sharply inhales. Then she asks, "Why do you like me?"

James thinks for a few moments. The question is simple. But he's aware it isn't just the answer she's looking for; it's the quality of it. He runs his memories of Lily Evans through his mind, and he chuckles.

"Well, at first I reckoned you'd be helpful," he admits. Self-conscious of her impress, he stares at the flawless white ground. Even though he isn't comfortable with the topic, he'll be truthful. "You being at the top of our year at all that."

Lily rolls her eyes. "Charmed." Sarcasm heavily laces her tone.

He shakes his head now. "It's more than that now," he exclaims. "Blimey, Lily, you're flawless!" She's wondering what his point is by giving him a playful shove. "Your mates say you don't think so-" at this, she turns scarlet, "-but I think you're the most gorgeous girl in our year!

"And you can put up with me. You laugh at my jokes, even when they're not funny. You speak the words on your mind. You're not afraid to beat my sorry arse. And..." James sighs in wonder, searching for the right words. "You like me for who I am. You're the one for me."

The stirring feelings aren't love, he knows, but their relationship has to start somewhere. Maybe she'll become so important in his life. There's a possibility he would be married to her within a couple of years. Who's aware of the future?

Lily stops in her tracks, smiling. "Absolutely charmed," she sincerely says, pulling him closer. For a few moments they stay, grinning like idiots at each other. Then she throws her surprisingly strong arms around his neck with a beam. "I only do that because I like you."

Giggling, she rests her head on his shoulder. The crook of his neck is so cozy, she feels like she belongs. In this position, with James, it feels right. It feels pure. Warmth of his body seeped into her. Blissful, she looks at James. She stares at his messy, shaggy hair, and his dazzling almond shaped brown eyes. "I can say the same about you, James Potter."

"Oh, come here you," James says, leaning close without hesitation.

Their lips meet in the middle in a heated passion. Lips move against each other, appropriately and so, incredibly sweet at the same time. He can taste the faint cherries from her lip balm and the rich butter beer. He wishes to keep kissing her for the longest time.

However, for a few dragging moments, their foreheads are pressing against one another, frenzied breaths making the intensity warmer. "God, James," she murmurs, shutting those eyelids. Long, dark eyelashes meet his skin. "This day was extraordinary. Extraordinarily charming."

She's laughing, and he finds himself doing the same. "Happy Valentine's Day, Lily," James whispers against her lips, before going in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: Hit that review button and tell me your thoughts, as this is my first time writing an HP fanfic. Thanks guys! Happy Valentine's. (:


End file.
